


Личный пример

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Ratings: G, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акаину не интересуют дела бывшего адмирала Дозора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личный пример

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015  
> Бета - Шуршунка  
> ПостДрессроза, спасибо главе 793

На столе главнокомандующего Морского Дозора идеальный порядок. Бонсай, ден-ден-муши, свежая почта. Ту, что пришла вчера, Акаину сжег. Позавчерашнюю — тоже. Судя по заголовку газеты, лежащей наверху аккуратной стопки, сегодня ситуация не изменится.  
«Революционеры громят остатки Дрессрозы»  
«Пиратский альянс Мугивары и Трафальгара Ло скрылся»  
«Дозор не в силах утихомирить Новый Мир»  
Капля магмы прожигает бумагу насквозь. Неровные края дыры темнеют, пламя расползается дальше и гаснет, только дойдя до пальцев.  
Акаину закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Злость накрывает, кипит в крови. Акаину чувствует, как вены наливаются красным, как раскаляются кулаки. В последние дни это происходит слишком часто. Возможно, все дело в том, что он засиделся в штабе. Возможно, ему вообще не стоило оставаться здесь. Возможно, надо было разнести к черту всех пятерых старперов, слишком много о себе возомнивших.   
Память услужливо подкидывает последний разговор со стариками.   
«Как дела у Кузана?»  
Охренительно у него дела. Лучше всех. Это же чертов Кузан, он всегда устроится так, как ему нужно, и выиграет любую игру, какую задумал. Главнокомандующему Дозора нет до него никакого дела. Кузан покинул флот и теперь может вступать в союз хоть с самим морским дьяволом, Акаину это не касается.   
Он все-таки сжигает всю пачку писем, оставляя на столе пропалины. Ничего, прочное дерево выдержит еще не один всплеск темперамента. Подстригает бонсай. Выслушивает донесения и прикидывает, не посетить ли Дрессрозу лично. Нельзя. Главнокомандующий не может оставлять штаб надолго, это вызовет подозрения. Главнокомандующий не должен влезать в разборки Сайфер Пола и революционеров, даже когда те громят остатки королевства, гордившегося своей мирной историей.   
Слишком много внимания привлекает теперь любой шаг, и Акаину это бесит. Надо было вызвать Фуджитору в штаб и убить своими руками. Возможно, это помогло бы снизить накал раздражения, злости и кипящего под кожей бешенства — каждый день с тех самых пор, как бывший адмирал Аокиджи сплюнул на землю кровь и, усмехнувшись, сообщил, что принял решение покинуть свой пост. А потом принялся передавать Акаину советы через своих бывших подчиненных. И ни один из этих идиотов даже не попытался его арестовать за союз с пиратским отребьем. Это раздражает, но не так сильно, как то, что советы Кузана всегда приходятся в точку. Он словно издевается над Акаину, как в старые времена, когда они спорили до хрипоты, до драки, до битвы не на жизнь, а на смерть, а потом Кузан просто клал на лоб Акаину прохладную ладонь, и злость сменялась другим чувством. Тем, которое лучше не вспоминать.  
Он останавливается у окна, смотрит на безоблачное до самого горизонта небо Нового Мира и думает: флот уже не тот. Дозор распустился, расслабился. Этих сопляков, заглядывающих в рот Кузану, надо всему учить заново. Личным примером.  
Акаину стряхивает с ладоней пепел, снимает трубку ден ден муши и приказывает готовить его корабль к отплытию. Главнокомандующий должен подавать пример подчиненным, и плевать на политику и миллионы «не», придуманные дряхлыми идиотами, для которых честь флота – пустые слова. Акаину восстановит образ Дозора. Самостоятельно.  
А перед этим, возможно, на миллисекунду, признается себе в том, что ему тоже нужно узнать, как дела у Кузана.


End file.
